marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Howard Stark
|species = Human |citizenship = American |gender = Male |age = 74 |DOB = August 15, 1917S.H.I.E.L.D. Files |DOD = December 17, 1991 |affiliation = Strategic Scientific Reserve Stark Industries S.H.I.E.L.D. |title = CEO of Stark Industries Founder of S.H.I.E.L.D. |movie = Iron Man (photograph) Iron Man 2 (video footage) Captain America: The First Avenger The Avengers (mentioned) Captain America: The Winter Soldier (mentioned & photograph) Avengers: Age of Ultron (mentioned) Ant-Man |oneshot = Agent Carter |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (mentioned) Agent Carter (4 episodes) |web series = WHiH Newsfront (mentioned) |game = Iron Man (mentioned) Captain America: Super Soldier |comic = Captain America: First Vengeance Captain America: The First Avenger Adaptation Iron Man: I Am Iron Man! (mentioned) Iron Man 2: Public Identity Ant-Man Prelude |actor = Dominic Cooper John Slattery Gerard Sanders |voice actor = Liam O'Brien |status = Deceased}} Howard Anthony Walter Stark was an inventor, engineer, businessman and founder of Stark Industries. During World War II he worked on various government projects, including the Manhattan Project and Project Rebirth, and helped the Strategic Scientific Reserve fight against HYDRA. He constructed the second shield of Captain America, and after the war he located the Tesseract, which had been lost in the Atlantic Ocean. A year after the end of the war, Howard was framed for distributing weapons to enemies of the United States. He put his friend Peggy Carter in charge of the effort of finding proof of his innocence. Eventually his name was cleared when it was proved that Johann Fennhoff was framing Stark in an attempt to gain revenge for the Battle of Finow. Later in life, Howard married a woman named Maria and had a son, Tony. He also co-developed the Arc Reactor with defected Soviet scientist Anton Vanko. Howard was also one of the founding members of S.H.I.E.L.D. Eventually, Howard would push Tony away, but did care for his son and had high hopes that Tony would change the world. Biography Early Life Howard Stark was born on Wednesday, August 15, 1917 in Richford, New York to a father who sold fruit and a mother who sewed shirtwaists for livings. Growing up, he learned that society puts limits to success based on ones' economical status or gender, so he became good at lying to get what he needed.Agent Carter: 1.04: The Blitzkrieg Button He became an industrial genius, inventor, and businessman, attending multiple international conferences, such as the one where he met Doctor Abraham Erskine in Geneva, Switzerland, in May 1934.Captain America: First Vengeance World War II Strategic Scientific Reserve In 1939, Stark launched Stark Industries. A year later, at , Los Angeles, California, Stark began a demonstration which would showcase Vibranium, a metal discovered by Stark Industries researchers in Africa. Later, Stark met with Colonel Chester Phillips after being attacked by HYDRA assassins. He agreed to join Phillip's newly created Strategic Scientific Reserve.Captain America: First Vengeance, Volume 5 He participated in the rescue operation where the SSR agent Peggy Carter saved Dr. Abraham Erskine from the castle of Johann Schmidt, the head of Hitler's special weapons division HYDRA.Captain America: First Vengeance, Volume 3 Under Stark's guidance, his company began producing planes for the American war effort following the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor. His innovations later earned him a spot working on the Manhattan Project.''Iron Man'' Novelization, pg. 15 In 1943, Stark was at the Modern Marvels of Tomorrow exhibition, demonstrating new technology that could allow cars to hover; however, the technology was not yet perfected and the car crashed to the ground. Secretly, Stark was working with the Allies in order to help in World War II, performing multiple experiments for them and working as their weapons specialist.Captain America: The First Avenger Project Rebirth at Project Rebirth|left]] Stark was instrumental in "Project Rebirth", the project of the SSR that Steve Rogers undergoes in order to become the U.S. Army's first super soldier. Stark built a machine that used up half of the power in Brooklyn to douse Rogers with Vita Radiation after receiving the Super Soldier Serum from Dr. Abraham Erskine. The process successfully transformed scrawny Steve Rogers into the muscular Captain America. technology]] However immediately after the experiment, Erskine was assassinated. Rogers managed to catch the assassin, who killed himself before he could be arrested. Rogers did capture the HYDRA submarine that the assassin tried to escape in and Stark was tasked with understanding its technology, which he said was years ahead of the Allies technology. With the death of Erskine, the formula of the Super Soldier Serum was lost as well. Blood samples of Steve Rogers were taken to try to recreate the serum; from the twelve taken, one was given to Howard Stark. Working with Captain America base]] Instead of being used as the soldier he was intended to be, Steve Rogers was used as propaganda and traveled to help spread encouragement and hope. Shortly before one of his performances in Italy, many soldiers were captured by the enemy. Peggy Carter convinced Stark to fly Rogers to the HYDRA factory in Austria. Stark asked Carter if she wanted to join him after the mission for a late night fondue date; Rogers thought they were already in a relationship. Rogers leapt from the plane and he completed his mission, helping all the soldiers escape. his shield]] After the mission Stark was stationed at a secret SSR base and met with Steve Rogers again, who gave him a piece of HYDRA tech which Rogers claimed was the most powerful explosive known to man; Stark was doubtful but took the device for testing anyway. He explained to Rogers what he meant by the earlier fondue reference and they had a brief talk about women. Stark then showed Rogers a collection of new shields he had designed for him, as Rogers had grown attached to the one he had taken on the mission. Rogers choose a prototype Vibranium shield; while trying it on for size, Peggy Carter fired four gunshots at him to test its strength. Rogers then told Stark that he had his own ideas for his costume. technology]] Stark and his team of scientists were tasked with testing the power source of the weapon that Rogers had given him earlier, trying to learn its potential and its origin. As the experiments took place and Stark's team made notes about the device's energy signatures, Stark felt the device was not as impressive as he was told and commented on Rogers' lack of understanding of the device. However when the device was touched, it exploded, shattering the glass and throwing Stark backwards. Stunned by the amount of force, Stark could only jokingly say "write that down". Battle of Finow In 1944, Stark was ordered by General John McGinnis of the US Army to design a gas that would keep soldiers awake for days. However, his experiments failed. The final product, which he named the Midnight Oil, caused symptoms similar to sleep deprivation, anger, hallucinations, and psychosis. Stark decided not to hand it over to the Army. However, General McGinnis had other plans, stealing the gas which his soldiers dropped on the Soviet troops near the German town of Finow, hoping to help them crush the German defenses. The gas turned the soldiers into bloodthirsty savages, and hundreds of them killed each other. A day later, Stark arrived at Finow and saw the carnage. He returned from there distressed and began construction of his vault in his mansion.Agent Carter: 1.06: A Sin to Err Attack on HYDRA Headquarters ]] When Captain America successfully captured the HYDRA scientist Arnim Zola, at the loss of Bucky Barnes, the Allies were able to learn of Red Skull's plan to destroy much of the world. Howard Stark joined Captain America and the Howling Commandos as Chester Phillips discussed their mission plan, noting what was at risk if Red Skull succeeded in his plan. A plan was devised by Rogers to attack the base alone then be joined by the rest of the US army. Losing Captain America ]] In March 1945, Captain America crashed the Valkyrie in the ocean with the Tesseract. Stark refused to abandon his friend, and charted multiple expeditions out the ocean to search for him. A month later, Peggy Carter led a team including Dum Dum Dugan and Jim Morita to the HYDRA Research Facility Number 4, where Werner Reinhardt and his soldiers were arrested. The objects confiscated there, including the Obelisk, were sent to Stark to be studied. While there, Carter felt that an organization would be needed during peace time to safeguard people against dangerous technology and to monitor people like Howard Stark.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.01: Shadows According to Peggy Carter, in May 1945, when Nazi Germany surrendered, Stark tried to kiss her to celebrate the victory, and she knocked him into the Thames river. Since he did not know how to swim, a group of frogmen had to fish him out and save him from drowning. However, it is possible that this story is just Carter's fabrication.Agent Carter: 1.01: Now is Not the End Shortly after the V-E Day, while searching for Captain America in the Atlantic, Stark's expedition discovered the Tesseract, lying on the floor of the ocean after falling out of the Valkyrie during the crash. Stark attempted to figure out how the Tesseract worked, but had less than helpful results. The Last Task After the disappearance of Captain America, Howard Stark joined the Manhattan Project and helped the Allied scientists build the first atomic bomb. The new weapon was used against the Japanese cities of and , which forced the Japanese militarist government to surrender, effectively ending World War II.Iron Man Post-War Life Fugitive With the war over, Stark began enjoying the playboy lifestyle, parting with many high class celebrity women and sleeping with many others, always having Edwin Jarvis give them a Stark Special Bracelet as a parting gift to remember their time together. He continued to invent new weapons to be used in day to day situations, although many found new purposes such as the Constrictor. ]] In December, 1945, Stark dated Ida Emke and tried to impress her by inviting her to his mansion and one of his warehouses to see many of his inventions, including a self-flying plane and his vault full of weapons. The pair enjoyed each others company for the weekend before Stark had Jarvis give her a Bracelet as the traditional parting gift.Agent Carter: 1.08: Valediction In January, 1946, Stark attempted to buy Roxxon Oil Corporation from his friend Hugh Jones; however, the friendship and deal ended when Stark had an affair with Jones' wife, turning the pair into bitter rivals.Agent Carter: 1.02: Bridge and Tunnel ]] Later that year, some of his inventions, including a document with the formula of the explosive Molecular Nitramene as well as many other weapons, were stolen. He had discovered that someone had cut a hole into the vault in his mansion when he returned from a pleasurable trip to Monaco. Congressional hearings led by Senator Webster were held to determine if Stark was a traitor when some inventions were found overseas in enemy hands. Although Stark defended himself, much of America believed he had sold the weapons to the Russian army. Believing that he would never be able to convince the public or government of his innocence, Stark decided to travel overseas to avoid being arrested and to recover his property. Stark met with Peggy Carter and commissioned Carter to recover his weapons and the Nitramene document before it was sold on the black market. He left his butler Edwin Jarvis to assist his friend on her mission, despite Carter's protests, before getting on a boat and leaving the United States. However, his absence of the hearings caused him to be labelled a fugitive, which put him on the top of the Strategic Scientific Reserve's most wanted list. Return to America Stark paid smuggler Otto Mink a considerable sum to return from overseas and was collected by Peggy Carter and Edwin Jarvis. Mink's men attempted to get more money from Jarvis; however they were soon knocked out by Carter and Stark. As they were driving back to Stark's mansion, they soon discovered that several SSR agents were staking out Stark's intended safehouse; the SSR was more determined than ever to apprehend Stark, believing him responsible for Agent Ray Krzeminski's murder. ]] With no where else to turn, Carter was forced to take Stark to the Griffith Hotel where she was now living and where Stark had previously had affairs, much to Carter's dismay because she had to hide his presence from Miriam Fry. Once they arrived, Carter hid Stark in the dumbwaiter as she distracted Fry. Although they managed to get to Carter's floor, Stark did not make hiding easy with his flings with Lorraine and other tenants. The frustrated Carter pushed Stark into her room and claimed he was her cousin. another mission]] Stark promised that he would only be staying at the Griffith for three days before he flew to Rio de Janeiro, but first he asked Carter to go into the New York Bell Company and explore their lab to discover which of his inventions they currently held so he knew which ones were still being sold on the black market. When Carter asked why he was the one asking her to do this and not Jarvis, he explained that Jarvis did not have a Camera Pen, which he proudly revealed to her. Stark explained how it could be used so she could bring images of the inventions back to him. Lies Uncovered Once Carter returned they looked through the images together, including some earlier pictures Stark had taken of a previous lover. Stark informed her that he needed her to steal the Blitzkrieg Button, a container holding Steve Rogers' blood. Stark figured that Rogers' blood had extraordinary abilities, including the cure for the common cold, which he did not want to lose to the Strategic Scientific Reserve. However Stark did not want Carter to know what the device held, so he instead told her that it was a device which would cause a citywide blackout if handled incorrectly. ]] When Carter returned with the Blitzkrieg Button, she had already opened it and discovered Stark's lie; she did not give Stark the sample. Furious at his lies, Carter punched and berated Stark for attempting to use something of their friend's for personal gain. Stark tried to defend himself claiming that because of his family history he lies to protect himself and others from the truth, insisting that Rogers' blood could be used for so much good, keeping his legacy alive. Accepting that he should not have lied to his friend, Stark apologised but Carter did not accept and ordered him to leave. ]] Feeling guilty about his actions in lying to her, Stark later had Edwin Jarvis try to speak to Peggy Carter and reason with her, but the furious Carter ignored him as well. Stark waited at a shoeshine vendor for Jarvis, who claimed that, despite all the many times he had apologized for Stark over the years for various reasons, he also was disgusted by Stark's behavior with how he had treated Agent Carter. Shortly after Jarvis had left, the man sitting next to Stark asked to borrow the sports section of the newspaper Stark was using to hide his face from police; tired and frustrated, Stark handed the entire newspaper to the man. Surrender to the SSR ]] Howard Stark and Edwin Jarvis entered the New York Bell Company Office and found it in ruins after a massive explosion just outside the window. They were greeted with guns drawn as Daniel Sousa ordered him to surrender; Stark explained that since he was not hired to build the security systems, he could easily bypass them, despite them being used in the White House. When Peggy Carter rolled her eyes, Stark joked that she had been missing him. ]] Stark was questioned by Jack Thompson who took offence at his laid-back attitude, reminding him of the deaths of Roger Dooley and Ray Krzeminski among those killed in the Massacre at the Cinema Theater. Stark explained that Johann Fennhoff was using a device called Midnight Oil which had been used by General John McGinnis in the Battle of Finow. He told the agents how he had invented the gas to give the allied soldiers more energy, but accidentally made a poison gas which McGinnis had used without his permission and Fennhoff wanted revenge for the massacre of Russian soldiers. discuss the plan]] A plan was devised for Stark to make a public announcement where Fennhoff would likely attempt to kill him, allowing the SSR to capture him. As Stark had Jarvis assist him with getting ready, he also spoke to Carter about the plan, with Stark noting that the bullet proof vest provided was junk. He took time to examine his inventions and was horrified at how they had been kept before finding his own bullet proof vest. Carter insisted that he reconsider the plan but Stark claimed he needed to redeem himself in her eyes. As they were leaving Stark quietly stole the Blitzkrieg Button. Fennhoff's Revenge In their attempt to draw Johann Fennhoff into the open so he could be captured, Stark and the SSR set up a press conference presenting Stark as no longer a fugitive, but a hero, believing that Fennhoff would be forced to come and attempt to kill him. Stark ensured that Jack Thompson gave a long winded speech where he continued to compliment Stark, much to Thompson's annoyance. Fennhoff was not deceived; setting up a rifle to fire at the hearing. ]] When Stark and Edwin Jarvis attempted to escape in the chaos, they discovered that Fennhoff was using Officer Pike of the New York City Police Department as his thrall and he was able to capture Stark while Jarvis was helpless to save him. Pike did not listen to Stark's attempted bribes and delivered him to Fennhoff and Dottie Underwood, who killed the officer. As they drove along, Underwood held Stark at gunpoint and reminded him of their time together a few months earlier, although Stark failed to remember her name of "Ida Emke" and as a result was hit in the face. ]] Dottie Underwood and Fennhoff took Stark to one of his warehouses that Stark had shown Underwood months earlier; he did not recognize her as "Ida Emke". Fennhoff explained his hatred for Stark; his brother was killed when Midnight Oil was deployed in Finow and, since Stark was its creator, Stark was ultimately to blame. Stark explained that he did not want the gas deployed; Fennhoff did not care and hypnotized him to fly a plane over the anniversary celebration in Times Square, dispensing nine canisters of Midnight Oil, hoping the chaos would destroy New York City. into New York]] Flying the plane, Stark was continually hypnotized by Fennhoff using the radio. Suddenly Peggy Carter interrupted and begged Stark to return to normal. In his trance, he revealed that Captain America was his greatest creation and he wanted to find his true friend so he and Carter could be reunited. Knowing that if Stark reached the city, Jarvis was tasked to shoot him from the sky, Carter cried for Stark to let Rogers rest in peace and let him go. Stark listened and returned to the hangar. ]] With New York City saved, Stark hugged Carter and Jarvis, thanking them for their help before he finally remembered Ida Emke's name. Stark thanked Carter and Angie Martinelli by giving them one of his houses free of charge. In response to the incident, Stark decided that no one could be trusted with his inventions, so he began a legal battle with the United States Government to have them returned and destroyed. Stark was informed by Jarvis that the Blitzkrieg Button was lost when he was captured by Fennhoff, leading him to believe that Captain America's blood was gone forever. Stark Pictures Moving out to Los Angeles to procure a defense contract, Stark was impressed by the scene and founded Stark Pictures, his own movie production company. Bringing Edwin Jarvis and his wife Ana Jarvis with him, Stark focused his efforts on seducing the location scout while also purchasing exotic animals, including a pet flamingo he named Bernard Stark, much to Jarvis' frustration.Agent Carter: 2.01: The Lady in the Lake Start of S.H.I.E.L.D. discussing bikinis]] In 1946, Agent John Flynn disciplined Peggy Carter for her insubordination in the 'Zodiac' case until the phone rang. Stark informed Flynn that the mission was more a notch in Carter’s belt than a feather in her cap and told Flynn that Carter was going to run S.H.I.E.L.D. with him, and that Flynn was to inform Carter and ‘let her know you’re honored to bring her the news’. Afterwards, Stark sat by a swimming pool wearing a robe later worn by his son Tony. Dum Dum Dugan sat with him as they discussed bikinis. Dugan asked Stark if he invented them and he said no, bikinis were French.Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter Later Years In 1954, Howard created the Stark Expo, a world wide technology fair where the world's new technology would be presented to show a bright future for mankind.Iron Man 2 Stark eventually married a woman named Maria. He continued developing weapons for the United States Armed Forces during the Cold War. He met several American presidents, including Harry S. Truman, , , , and . |left]] He also co-developed the Arc Reactor with defected Soviet scientist Anton Vanko. Though the power of the Arc Reactor was immense, Howard saw it as the stepping stone to create a new, stable element that would render nuclear power obsolete. However, Vanko saw the Arc Reactor as a way to get rich and when Howard found out, he had Vanko deported.Iron Man 2: Public Identity Some time after that, he took on Obadiah Stane as a partner. In 1970, Howard and Maria had a son, Anthony "Tony" Stark. Howard rarely showed his son any love. However, deep down, he cared about his son. ]] Howard was limited by the technology of his time and could not finish the new element, so he embedded the atomic structure of the new element in the 1974 Stark Expo model, and a message to Tony in one of his old home movies, stating that he had high hopes that Tony could figure it out with the current technology and change the world. Howard says that Tony "is and always will be" his greatest creation. Working with Hank Pym ]] In 1987, Stark asked Hank Pym for his Pym Particles so that S.H.I.E.L.D. agents can use them to stop radicals in Berlin who were reverse-engineering HYDRA technology. Pym refused and said that he will be the only person to use the particles, accepting the mission for himself. Peggy Carter helped Pym train for the upcoming mission. When Pym returned, he informed Stark and Carter about what had happened during his time in Berlin. Stark tried to forbid Pym from doing any more missions, but Pym reiterated his statement that he would be the only one to use the particles and implied that he was willing to do further missions for the organization.Ant-Man Prelude 's retirement]] However, in 1989, Hank Pym announced his resignation from the organization before Stark, Peggy Carter and Mitchell Carson, after he had discovered that S.H.I.E.L.D. was trying to replicate the Pym Particles from the Ant-Man Suit, showing his anger by slamming Carson's head on the desk after he insulted him. Stark tried to convince him to stay, noting that he should not let the death of his beloved wife Janet van Dyne ruin the good work he had done. Pym did not listen and left the Triskelion and went into retirement, vowing to never allow anyone to get his formula.Ant-Man Death and Legacy Howard and Maria Stark were killed in an automobile "accident" secretly arranged by HYDRA on Long Island in 1991, to remove him as an obstacle in their plans.Captain America: The Winter Soldier Tony Stark inherited Stark Industries becoming, at age 21, the youngest CEO of a Fortune 500 company. Twenty-one years after becoming CEO, Tony watched the 1974 message video and examined the Expo model, helping him discover the new element, noting that his father was still teaching him even after being dead for nearly two decades. The new element was the key to a safer and more powerful Arc Reactor, which Tony needed to power the electromagnet protecting his heart without poisoning his blood. Creating a miniature Particle Accelerator in his basement lab, Tony was able to synthesize the new element, upgrade the design of the Arc Reactor to clean his blood, and create the Mark VI armor. Personality During his early life, Howard was considered to be quite charismatic and comical. He was well-known for having flings with different women, sometimes attending the Academy Awards to be around actresses. He had a jeweler create the "Stark Special", a bracelet created of the highest quality of gold and diamonds, to be given to each lover after he had Edwin Jarvis dismiss them. Sometime after his son's birth, his personality drastically changed. Howard's relationship with Tony was seemingly a strained one as Tony, for most of his life, saw Howard as a cold, calculating man and even believed Howard wanted to be rid of Tony, so much so, he believed Howard's happiest day was when he sent Tony off to boarding school. Howard was shown to be very cautious as he left a film message for Tony in the event he died before Tony was old enough to understand the contents of the message. The contents of the film stated Howard left something very important behind for Tony, which ended up saving his life, and stated he actually loved his son more than anything in the world, even saying Tony is, was, and always has been his greatest creation. According to Tony, Howard had a habit of talking about Captain America non-stop. He felt that, before the birth of Tony, that Captain America was his greatest creation. He kept an underlying guilt about not finding Steve Rogers when he sought him after his disappearance. Abilities *'Genius Level Intellect': Howard is an exceptionally intelligent person, creating weapons and devices that are considered futuristic to most, including other geniuses. *'Master Engineer': Howard Stark has created inventions that make his friends, like Peggy Carter, fear him and wish him monitored. *'Master Scientist': Stark helped in the creation of Captain America, knew that Tony Stark's New Element could not be created in his lifetime, and had inventions, such as molecular Nitramene, that are devastating in the wrong hands. *'Master Businessman': Howard Stark started a company that is viewed as the apex among its competitors. *'Master Pilot': Peggy Carter described Stark as the best civilian pilot she had ever seen, enlisting his help to fly over enemy airspace and transport Captain America to Austria. *'Multilingualism': Stark is fluent in English, Latin, Spanish, French, Japanese and Korean. Howard Stark's Designs *Modified Car *Flying Car *Vita-Ray Chamber *Captain America's Shield *Captain America's Uniform *Captain America's Motorcycle *Nitramene *Constrictor *Blitzkrieg Button *Shocker *Camera Pen *Havoc Reactor *Photonic Amplifier *Midnight Oil *Stark Heat Vest *Self-Piloting Airplane *Tony Stark's New Element Relationships | valign="top" style="width:34%;" | Family *Father *Mother *Maria Stark † - Wife *Tony Stark - Son Allies *Stark Industries **Obadiah Stane † - Business Partner *Edwin Jarvis † - Butler *Strategic Scientific Reserve **Abraham Erskine † - Fellow Scientist and Friend **John Flynn - Subordinate **Jack Thompson - Situational Ally **Daniel Sousa *Howling Commandos **Steve Rogers/Captain America - Friend **Bucky Barnes **Dum Dum Dugan - Friend **Jim Morita † **Gabe Jones **James Montgomery Falsworth † **Jacques Dernier *Griffith Hotel **Miriam Fry *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Chester Phillips † **Peggy Carter - Friend **Hank Pym **Mitchell Carson *United States of America **United States Armed Forces **Manhattan Project ** Iron Man **Various Presidents ***Franklin D. Roosevelt ***Harry S. Truman *** *** *** *** | valign="top" style="width:34%;" | Enemies *Roxxon Oil Corporation - Business Rivals **Hugh Jones - Former Friend *Leet Brannis - Thief *Otto Mink † *Anton Vanko † - Former Business Partner *HYDRA - Killers **Johann Schmidt/Red Skull *Leviathan **Dottie Underwood **Johann Fennhoff | valign="top" style="width:32%;" | Flings Howard Stark had many one-night stands; he was a well-known womanizer. The following is a list of a few of his lovers: * * * * * *Edith Oberon *Thelma Crawford *Josephine *Ida Emke *Hugh Jones' Wife *Lorraine *Helen *Kim Walker *Esther Robinson *Doris Meyer *Margaret Parker *Ann Greenberg *Donna Russo *Tiffany White Appearances Trivia *Howard Stark kept a garage filled with Cadillacs; Tony Stark kept a garage filled with sports cars. Behind the Scenes *Howard Stark was played by actor Gerard Sanders in Iron Man, John Slattery in Iron Man 2 & Ant-Man, and Dominic Cooper in Captain America: The First Avenger, Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, and the television series Agent Carter. In the video game Captain America: Super Soldier he was voiced by Liam O'Brien. *Howard Stark is one of a few characters to be played by a different actor in different films. The others are Bruce Banner, James Rhodes, Thanos and Fandral. Additionally, he is the only character to be played by three different actors. *Howard Stark's appearance and personality in Iron Man 2 were based on that of , founder of the , the parent company of Marvel Studios and , though they had not yet acquired Marvel at the time Iron Man 2 ''was filming. *In the comics, Howard is not Tony's biological father: he and Maria adopted him after their child, Arno, had to be hidden away due to a developmental disorder. The revelation was published after the release of ''Iron Man 3, and Howard is still Tony's biological father in the films. References External Links * * Category:Iron Man (film) Characters Category:Iron Man 2 Characters Category:Captain America: The First Avenger Characters Category:Ant-Man (film) Characters Category:Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter Characters Category:Agent Carter (TV series) Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:White Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Stark Industries Leaders Category:Strategic Scientific Reserve Leaders Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Leaders Category:Scientists Category:Businesspeople Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Multilingual Characters Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Winter Soldier